sarovalefandomcom-20200213-history
Gandahar's Goods
Gandahar is an elderly Dwarven sorcerer once a personal hand to Orsik Runhammer. He has since been travelling the world gathering strange magical items and alchemical wares and in turn trading them with travlers. Goods for Sale Arcane Items *ring of blinking (27,000 gp) *ring of evasion (25,000 gp) *ring of freedom of movement (40,000 gp) *ring of invisibility (20,000 gp) *ring of major elemental resistance (cold) (28,000 gp) *ring of minor elemental resistance (electricity) (12,000 gp) *ring of protection +3 (18,000 gp) *staff of charming (42 charges) (13,860 gp) *staff of charming (27 charges) (8,910 gp) *staff of fire (35 charges) (12,425 gp) *staff of frost (24 charges) (27,000 gp) *staff of healing (34 charges) (18,870 gp) *staff of illumination (20 charges) (19,300 gp) *Acid Arrow (l2, cl3) (14 charges) (1,260 gp) *Bear's Endurance (l2, cl3) (17 charges) (1,530 gp) *Charm Animal (l1, cl1) (15 charges) (225 gp) *Charm Person (l1, cl1) (50 charges) (750 gp) *Color Spray (l1, cl1) (13 charges) (195 gp) *Cure Moderate Wounds (l2, cl3) (46 charges) (4,140 gp) *Darkness (l2, cl3) (30 charges) (2,700 gp) *Delay Poison (l2, cl3) (33 charges) (2,970 gp) *Detect Magic (l0, cl1) (43 charges) (323 gp) *cloak of resistance (+2) (4,000 gp) *gloves of swimming and climbing (6,000 gp) *golembane scarab (any) (2,500 gp) *Robe, Arcane 66gp **Sometimes it is important that a spellcaster look impressively magical. This thick robe does the trick, having sweeping sleeves, elaborate embroidery and enough extra cloth in it to weigh down a frail scholar. While wearing it you have a +2 circumstance bonus to any Bluff, Diplomacy or Intimidate checks made to convince another person of your magical power. Robe, Arcane:4 lb. *Robe, Shadowsilk 50gp **Stealth and spells can be a lethal combination. A sudden blast of flames in a dark room can catch a target unaware, bypassing defences it would otherwise have active when expecting a fight. Since rattling scroll cases and pouches full of glass vials are not especially quiet, shadowsilk robes are constructed to silence these little give-aways and allow stealthy spellcasters to get the most from their skills. A shadowsilk robe is usually dyed black or dark grey and includes padded shoes and sound-absorbing panels, providing a +2 circumstance bonus to Hide and Move Silently checks. Robe, Shadowsilk:4 lb. Alchemical Items *Acid You can throw a flask of acid as a grenade-like weapon. **Acid: 10 gp per flask; 1 lb. *Acidic Tar **This thin glass flask contains a quantity of sticky, acidic tar. If hurled at a target, the flask breaks open and the acidic tar deals 1d6 points of damage per round, remaining effective for 1d4 rounds or until washed off. If struck characters are wearing armour, the armour must also make a Reflex saving throw (DC 12) or be destroyed. Creatures within five feet of the point of impact take 1d4 points of damage from splashes. These creatures are in no danger of losing equipment to the acid. Acidic Tar: 50 gp per flask; ½ lb. *Burning Glove **This thick leather glove has an interior lining of fire resistant hide; its surface covered with sticky tar and a variety of reagents. As a standard action the wearer may ignite the glove, which then burns for three rounds. During that time any unarmed attack made by the wearer is a touch attack that causes 1d6 fire damage. The wearer takes one point of fire damage every round. Each glove can only be used once. Burning Glove: 50 gp per glove; 1 lb. *Glitter **A pouch of glitter contains a powder that, when exposed to air, flares into brief luminescence. A pouch contains enough glitter to cover a single five-foot area. Everything in that area is covered with the glitter. When thrown, a bag of glitter works as a grenade-like weapon that does no damage. However, invisible or obscured creatures within the area of effect are clearly outlined for 1d4 rounds. At the end of that time the glitter burns itself out. Glitter: 25 gp per pouch; 1 lb. *Smokestick **This alchemically-treated wooden stick instantly creates thick, opaque smoke when ignited. The smoke fills a 10-foot cube. The stick is consumed after one round and the smoke dissipates naturally. Smokestick: 20 gp. *Tanglefoot Bag **Tanglefoot bags can be thrown as a grenade-like weapon. When the round, leather bag is thrown against a creature (as a ranged touch attack), the bag comes apart and the goo bursts out, entangling the target and becoming tough and resilient on exposure to air. An entangled creature suffers a -2 penalty to attack rolls and a -4 penalty to effective Dexterity. The entangled character must make a Reflex save (DC 15) or be glued to the floor, unable to move. Even with a successful save, the target can only move at half speed. A character that is glued to the floor can break free with a successful Strength check (DC 27) or by dealing 15 points of damage to the goo with a slashing weapon. A character trying to scrape goo off themselves, or another character assisting, does not need to make an attack roll; hitting the goo is automatic, after which the character who hit makes a damage roll to see how much of the goo he happened to scrape off. Once free, a character can move at half speed. A character capable of spellcasting who is bound by the goo must make a Concentration check (DC 15) to cast a spell. The goo becomes brittle and fragile after 10 minutes. Tanglefoot Bag: 50 gp; 4 lb.